Entre sombras
by o-SilverLady-o
Summary: Solamente un miembro de la tripulación original estuvo hasta el final Oneshot, LuNami. Dedicado a Amber, simplemente por ser ella


**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene referencias a la saga de Water Seven. Si quieres saber más de la última saga de One Piece, en la página de la ACMUR, "Asociación Contra la Marcha de Usopp y Robin" ( http/ www. palimpalem .com /1/ ACMUR/ index. html? body8 .html) podéis ver traducciones en ESPAÑOL hasta el capítulo 380

Y odio que las exclamaciones y las interrogaciones no salgan como deberían. He dicho xD.

* * *

**Entre sombras**

**  
**_by Silver Lady_

**  
****  
**

Como sabéis, Monkey D. Luffy, el famoso Rey de los piratas, no tuvo un fácil comienzo: navegó solo, en busca de una tripulación, y tuvo que sortear muchos y terribles peligros. Su fuerza (descomunal, por descontado) le permitió salir ileso de ellos, mas no habría llegado a encontrar el legendario One Piece sin ayuda de sus compañeros.

Usopp el Bravo, el legendario espadachín Rolonoa Zoro, la inteligentísima fonocriptóloga Nico Robin… y muchos más, formaron parte de su famosa tripulación. No hace falta nombrar a más, puesto que a todos los conocéis de las fantásticas historias que se cuentan sobre ellos desde hace decenas de años…

Todos, tarde o temprano, siguieron su propio camino, sin rencores: su destino estaría ligado eternamente al de Sombrero de Paja, mas la vida del pirata es dura, y con el tiempo a veces surgen otros intereses aparte de la aventura… él lo comprendió, porque sabía que, si algún día les necesitaba, ellos estarían allí.

Poco a poco, todos se fueron marchando, siendo reemplazados (aunque siempre fueron irreemplazables) por otros. Todo el que tuviera fuerza o ingenio y, sobre todo, un sueño, era bienvenido.

Solamente un miembro de la tripulación original estuvo hasta el final.

* * *

Siempre se oyen historias sobre cómo se acabo con este o con aquel pirata, qué pasó para que Luffy asaltara la mismísima Eneas Loby… hay cantos a las técnicas de Rolonoa, libros sobre el bravo guerrero Ussuf, el restaurante del cocinero Sanji es mundialmente conocido, al igual que la historia de Nico Robin o la habilidad del reno humano Tony Chopper… 

Curiosamente, a nadie parece interesarle la importante misión del navegante o el mérito de los cartógrafos. Por supuesto, si se nombra a Nami cualquiera sabrá decirte quién es y lo que hacía, pero generalmente no se habla de ella; simplemente, pasa desapercibida. Pocos saben de su gran habilidad para predecir el tiempo o que fue capaz de vencer a Miss Double Finger, miembro de la banda Baroque, que amenazó la paz en Alabasta hace tiempo.

Es probable que ella lo prefiriera así, pero no reconocerle esos méritos es una vergüenza para todo conocedor de los piratas que se precie.

Solamente un miembro de la tripulación original estuvo hasta el final. Ésa fue Nami; escondida entre las sombras, fiel a su capitán.

Dispuesta a ir con él hasta el mismísimo infierno.

* * *

-Eh, tú, Sombrero de Paja. 

Luffy levantó la mirada hacia el marine, que le miraba con una sonrisita despectiva.

-Ha venido alguien a verte. Una amiguita.- añadió, socarrón. Luego, dirigiéndose a alguien que estaba al fondo.- Puedes entrar, pero no intentes nada raro. Estaré fuera, vigilando… no creo que éste esté en condiciones de hacer nada que requiera un mínimo de fuerza… si necesitas algo, guapa, ahí me tienes…

La mujer no dijo nada, solamente sollozó y entró en la celda, cuya puerta cerró el guardia, riéndose para sí de camino a su puesto.

Cuando el marine se fue, la chica le abrazó, llorando. Era rubia, de pelo largo y sedoso, con un vestido rosa parecido a los que llevaban las fulanas del pueblo, muy sucio. Luffy habló después de un rato.

-Has tardado mucho, Nami.

La rubia dejó de llorar al instante, separándose de él.

-No ha sido tan fácil encontrarte¿sabes?- susurró ella, indignada.- Obtener la información ha sido mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba¡y hay un montón de marines vigilando la zona!

-¿Y cómo has conseguido entrar?

-He fingido que era una amante tuya de esta ciudad y que quería tener un momento de intimidad contigo antes de que te ejecutaran.- explicó quitándose la peluca, que le daba un calor espantoso.- ¿A que cada vez lo hago mejor?

-Pues sí¡casi ni te reconozco!- contestó Luffy sonriente.

-Bueno; no importa, vamos a sacarte de aquí, y en cuanto te suelte nos vamos¿eh?

Nami anduvo buscando en sus ropajes el manojo de llaves que había robado a uno de los marines mientras su capitán la observaba en silencio.

-¿Dónde…? Ah… aquí… y dime¿qué tal te tratan en prisión de "máxima seguridad"?

-La verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien…

-Eso es por la piedra marina de las cadenas, pero te recuperarás en un momento…

-¿Has traído comida?

-¿…no te alimentan aquí?

-Solamente me traen una sopa asquerosa a mediodía…

-…son realmente crueles estos marines…

Al mismo tiempo que hablaban, Nami iba probando una a una todas las llaves, y su desesperación iba a en aumento a medida que iba eliminando una tras otra.

-¡Mierda¡No es ninguna de estas! Ya me parecía a mí demasiado fácil… está bien, pasemos al plan B…

-Déjalo, Nami.

La navegante le miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Que lo dejes estar…

-¿QUÉ?

-¡Te digo que lo…

-¡Ya me he enterado!- gritó Nami al borde de un ataque de nervios. Se giró, asustada por si venía el marine, pero parecía que nadie se acercaba. - ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo ahora, Luffy?

El prisionero sonrió una vez más:

-Tú has dicho que esto está lleno de marines y yo mismo los he oído entrar y salir a montones de aquí. Aunque consiguieras quitarme las cadenas, no tendría fuerzas suficientes para quitármelos de encima, y tú sola no podrías con todos ellos…

-¿Y qué más da eso¡Hay que sacarte de aquí cuanto antes!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque te van a ejecutar, idiota¿Entiendes¡Te van a matar!

-¿Y qué¿Qué tiene de malo morirse?

-¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? Luffy, cuando te mueres¡no vives¡No respiras¡No puedes comer ni correr aventuras, y no hay vuelta atrás!

-¿Tú te has muerto alguna vez?

-¡Claro que no!

-Pues entonces.

Nami suspiró con impaciencia, sin entender qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a su capitán, pero dispuesta a no dejarse liar por sus locas ideas. No era el momento de discutir.

-Luffy, no sé en qué estás pensando, pero nos vamos YA.

-Mira que eres cabezota…

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar¿Desde cuándo te parece que el que te ejecuten sea algo bueno, eh?

-Algún día tenía que ocurrir¿no?

-¡Pues no, no tiene porqué!

-Somos piratas. Es nuestro destino.

-…o sea, que quieres que te deje aquí, y que me vaya tranquilamente sabiendo que te van a cortar el cuello.

-Exactamente.

-¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados contando el tiempo que te queda de vida!

-Pero si intentamos salir de aquí, y nos cogen a los dos¿quién será el nuevo capitán? Tienes que escapar tú, Nami…

-¿Qué¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la nueva capitana?

-Ah¿pero no lo eres? Creía que habíamos dicho que eras la segunda al mando o algo así…

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver¡Solamente te hice firmar ese contrato para conseguir legalmente el 77 por ciento de los beneficios en cada abordaje!

-Pero entonces tú eres la nueva capitana. No tiene sentido que sigas aquí.

-¡Pues entonces YO soy la nueva capitana y digo que en cuanto salgamos TÚ volverás a serlo!

-… eso es trampa…

-Se siente, mi querido ex–capitán…- canturreó ella sacando una horquilla para forzar la cerradura.

-Nami.

-Qué.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando Buggy me cogió en Loguetown?.- al ver que Nami no respondía, añadió- Puede que pase lo mismo. A lo mejor vuelvo a tener un golpe de suerte¿eh, Nami? A lo mejor no me matan.

-¿… y si no tienes suerte, Luffy?- preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.- ¿Y si hoy, precisamente, no tienes suerte¿Y si te matan?

-Pues no habrá más remedio que morir.

-No quiero que te mueras.

-Lo sé.

Como bien pudo observar la navegante, no estaba bromeado.

-¿Qué harán los chicos sin ti, Nami¿Adónde irán, sin capitán?

-Ellos no me necesitan; tú sí.

-¿Y los mapas que has estado dibujando todo este tiempo¿Quién los va a publicar, eh?

-¿A quién le importan unos estúpidos mapas?

-Tú querías hacer el mejor mapa del mundo.

-Pero no puedo dejarte aquí¿entiendes? Los compañeros hacen eso, se ayudan y se sacrifican los unos por los otros.

-Pero yo no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí; no quiero morir, pero tampoco voy a huir.

-Entonces yo tampoco.- concluyó ella de brazos cruzados.

Tras unos segundos de reflexión, Luffy soltó:

-Vete. Es una orden.- dijo con voz firme.- Si realmente estás dispuesta a no irte de aquí para salvar a tu capitán, entonces te ordeno que te vayas y te salves.

-¿No era la nueva capitana?

-Sigues siendo mi navegante.

La expresión de la pelirroja se suavizó tras sus palabras, y después de dudar un momento, se agachó para coger la peluca, sometiéndose a la voluntad del pirata. De pronto, suavemente, se empezaron a oír pasos que se acercaban amenazadoramente a la celda.

-Será mejor que te marches, Nami.

Ambos se miraron. Empezaban a oírse las voces de los marines.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento… de decir adiós.- murmuró Luffy, sonriendo ampliamente.

Nami deseó borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

Quizá ése era, en efecto, el último y definitivo adiós.

Oyendo cómo los marines llegaban, y poniéndose a la misma altura que su capitán, cogió su rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo al suyo mientras sus dedos se enredaban entre los mechones de pelo sucio y apenas mal cortado, cerró los ojos –y él también, si mal no recuerda- y, entre las sombras de la mazmorra, le besó.

Cuando se separaron y volvió a abrir los ojos, entre un suspiro dijo "Adiós, mi capitán" y se levantó, justo a tiempo.

-Por orden del almirante supremo, se adelanta la hora de la ejecución del prisionero Monkey D. Luffy a dentro de veinte minutos.- recitó el marine. Otros dos se adelantaron y cogieron a Luffy que, debilitado, no hizo nada por impedirlo.

-¡No lo hagan¡No lo hagan¡Tengan piedad de él y su alma, y perdónenle la vida¡Misericordia!- chilló la rubia sollozando de una forma demasiado exagerada para ser verdad. El mismo marine que antes la había traído hasta allí la agarró del brazo para conducirla a la salida.

19 minutos.

* * *

-¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho y juras lealtad al gobierno y sus leyes? 

-…

-¿Qué contestas, Monkey D. Luffy?

-…

-Di algo, pirata, o no tendrás salvación posible.

-¿Dónde está mi sombrero?

-Conteste a mi pregunta.

-No me arrepiento de nada y juro hacer todo lo posible por perjudicar a este gobierno ilegítimo y sus estúpidas leyes.

-¿Es su última palabra¿No se retracta de nada?

-No me retracto.

-Entonces se procederá a la ejecución inmediatamente.

-Tras la charla con el juez, fue llevado al patíbulo, flanqueado por dos marines como era la costumbre.

-¿Unas útimas palabras, pirata?- se burló uno de ellos cuando llegaron.

El público estaba enloquecido, aplaudía. Luffy por fin llevaba su famoso sombrero; el gobierno lo había dispuesto así para que se le reconociera claramente y sirviera de advertencia.

-Estoy impaciente por morir.

Y sonrió.

* * *

Y ése fue el glorioso final del Rey de los Piratas Monkey D. Luffy, ejecutado ante toda una población expectante, tanto gente que le apoyaba como los que le temían, tras haber desafiado al gobierno una vez más. Gran aliado, terrible enemigo. 

Ya soñaba con ser pirata de niño, sin saber que ése era su destino.

Murió sonriendo a la muerte, como los grandes.

Fue su última y mayor aventura.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** (aka Parte donde puedo enrollarme todo lo que quiera y un poco más :P) Mi primer fic -terminado- de One Piece. Después de unas cuantas relecturas he llegado a la conclusión de que me gusta el argumento (aunque es de lo más predecible), pero no cómo lo he escrito, pero como Amber me iba a matar si no lo publicaba, aquí está. Si alguien se ha fijado, veréis que hay un montón de diálogo, y apenas me he molestado en narrar, ya sea para poner introspectiva o simplemente el tono de voz con el que hablan; se debe a que este fic, en mi mente ¡es un cómic! Nunca me había pasado eso Oo (anime sí, pero¿cómic? Y'know, it's just _weird_) El caso es que decidí ser lo más fiel posible a mi imaginación e intenté que los sentimientos y todas esas cosas de las que me encanta escribir párrafos y párrafos en mis historias estuvieran implícitos en la conversación. Espero haberlo conseguido :) 

¡Nos leemos!

XXX

_ Silvy_


End file.
